This invention relates to trash collection units into which trash is placed for subsequent pick-up by a trash collector.
In order for trash to be picked up for disposal at residences which are bounded by fences, walls, or the like, the trash must commonly be placed outside of the fence or wall so as to be accessible to a trash collector. Of course, placement of the trash outside the fence for collection commonly necessitates that an individual walk outside the fence with the trash. In areas in which crime rates are relatively high, bodily safety of the individual walking outside the fence can be a major concern, and this may be particularly true in urban environments in which trash is commonly picked up for disposal in alleyways.
Moreover, it is not uncommon that trash awaiting collection is rifled or pilfered by vandals or rodents so that trash which may have been neatly confined to a bag or garbage can becomes scattered over a broad area. Of course, scattered trash is generally unsightly, and the undesirable task of picking up and regathering the scattered trash usually falls upon the individual responsible for the trash.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved trash collection unit within which trash can be placed for subsequent pick-up by a trash collector.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such a unit which is well-suited for mounting in a fence or wall enclosing a residence so that any need for an individual to walk outside of the fence or wall with his trash in order to render the trash accessible to a collector is obviated.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide such a unit for protecting trash placed therein from rifling or pilferage.
A further object of the present invention is to provide such a unit having an access door at an end thereof which can be locked and unlocked at the opposite end of the unit to accommodate locking and unlocking of the access door at the opposite end when the unit is mounted within a residence-enclosing fence.
A further object of the present invention is to provide such a unit which suitably protects trash placed therein from rain or other forms of precipitation.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide such a unit which is relatively attractive and compact in appearance so that the attractiveness of the environment within which the unit is located is enhanced.